quercus alba escaps from prisons
by icantyping
Summary: quercus alba is breaking out of extraterritorial prison CAN HE DO IT


Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, and I don't profit from this.

quercus alba was sititing inhis prison cells and he was sad becuz he wasnt top dog cause their was lots of other prisoners in prison and som of them wer serusly badass like sirhan dogen that guy is a really badass assassin that has a dog or luke atmey cause hes a genius detective but alteast he wasnt frank sahwitt

quercus was all alone in his cells he had two of them one in japanifornia and one in borginia because he got extraterritorially arrested and had got prosecuted by both edgeworth and farnizka

quercus decide he wold have REVENGE and he would break out of jail and take over

so he went to pick the lock to his cell

"hey stop u cant do that" said the guard that was the chief of police and the chief took out a taser "dont mak me execute u prisoner"

"u cant do anything to me" laughed quercus alba "my cell is protect by EXTRATERRITORY LAW u have no authority here"

"oh dang ur wright" sad the chief of police

so quercus walked outta his cell and then when he walked out he closed the door BEHIND THE CHIEF OF POLICE LOCKIN HIM IN

"haha got u" said quercus "im bustin outta this place"

but then

"not so fast" said a voice and it was MIKE MEEKINS and he drop from sealing vent "im gonna SOUND THE ALARM" and the sound was alarmed

"oh nuts" said quercus and he kicked meekins in teh mega phone and rolled away

now the prison was under MAXSIMUM SECURITIES LOCKDOWN so the guards were every were waitin to take down quercus

"what shud I do" wonderid quercus when he saw a guy dat was sneekin around the guards without getting caught

"wow dat guy is relly gud at escapn mabbe I ask him for advice" said quercus alba so he went and tapped da guy on the shoulder

"!" said the guy "who are u"

"im quercus alba" said quercus alba "who are U"

"im solid snake" said snake "im infiltratin dis place cause I heard da prisoners were hidin a METAL GEAR"

"ok I help u" said quercus

so quercus and snake sneaked around until they found a trap door

"ok it shud be hear" said snake "ones we defeat metal gear I help u escap"

"thanks" said quercus

butz when they entered the secret place somebody STARTED SHOOTIN AT THEM

"AGGH" screamed snake because he got shot but quercus managed to dodge all the bullets

"SNACK NOOOOO" scremed quercus

"quercus be carful I know this evil guy" said snake and den he died "REVOLVER OCELOT"

"no" laughed the guy who shot snake with revolver and he stepped out of the shadows and he was not ocelot "the names HORACE KNIGHTLY"

"ur pretty good" said HORACE KNIGHTLEY to quercus alba and he strated to spin his revolver around "dis is the most powerful handgun in da world… six shots… more then enough to kill anything that moves"

"but im not moving" said quercus and he was STANDING STILL

"OH SHIT" said horace knightley and then quercus got away

then quercus ran all the way to where the metal gear was sayin "I will avenge snack"

but when he got their he saw MEEKINS

"meekins u again what u doin here" said quercus but then revolver horace knightley came back and he said

"QUERCUS NO" said knightley "ITS A TRAP"

"what said quercus"

"im actually on ur side" said knightley "but I was spy"

"haha" laughed meekin "u escaping from prison has made it easy fro me to steal metal gear from chief of police" and meekins ripped off his face and he was ackshully DANE GUSTAVIA

"yo" said gustavia "Im gonna steal the metal gear and use it to be the worlds best chef"

"that doesnt even make sense" said quercus

"so what" said gustavia "now I actvat metal gear"

and then the metal gear appeared and it was THE DANCING CARDBOARD BLUE BADGER

"whaaaaat" screamed quercus "dat WRIGGILING PIECE OF PLYWOOD?!"

then the blue badger started to dance and it was so creepy that all the guards in prison kpt havin nightmares so they couldnt sleep and they all went home

"nows my chance" said quercus and he ran away while knightley and gustavia knocked each other out

and quercus started runnin for the exit which was closing like in the movies where just before the exit slams down they roll under the door but before quercus could do that he was stopped

"WHERE DO U THINK UR GOING" shouted somebody and it was detective badd "UR UNDER ARREST"

"but I already been arrested" said quercus

"ow darn ur wright" said badd and he tried to shoot quercus but all he had was his lollipop

"haha" said quercus "u cant stop me"

"no but I can" said another voice and it was lana skye

"I wont let u get away with ur crimes" said lana and she took out a gun and shot at quercus

but just as the bullet got near quercus it entered his EXTRATERRITORY ZONE and he was protected

"oh no" said badd as quercus shifted to his harmless old man disguise and walked wright by the guards and out of prison

"hooray I escap" said quercus as he was enjoyin a nice all u can eat buffet at the gatewater hotel "but I still have to escap from borginia prison also"

so quercus was in his cell in borginia prison

(authors note: I know dat quercus alba isnt from borginia hes from some other fictional country called babel fish or something but I cant spell it so hes from borginia in dis fic its close enough)

"scuse me" said quercus in his old man disguise "just a harmless old man passing by"

"ok sir enjoy ur visit" said the borginia chief of police

"wait a minute" said chief of borginia police "why is an old man visiting prison" and he ripped of the disguise and saw it was quercus

"GET BACK TO UR CELL" shout the chief and he took out a sword "or its off with your head"

then quercus opened a portal in EXTRATERRITORY DIMENSIONS and one of the bullets that horace knightley shot earlier came through and hit the sword and knocked it out of the chiefs hands

"oh no" said the borginia chief "but ur still not goin anywhere GUARDS SURROUND HIM" and the guards surrounded him

"give it up pal" said borginia gumshoe "ur a criminal in japanifornia and borginia were else can you go"

"hmmm….i know" said quercus alba and he took out his cellphone and called the canada judge

"what are you callin aboot" said canada judge

"hey canada judge its quercus" said quercus "can I stay at your place for a bit"

"sure" said canada judge and he went and picked up quercus through one of quercuses extraterritory portals and took him to canada and the guards couldnt do anything because quercus wasnt in prison in canada

THE END


End file.
